pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man Party
' Thumbnail.jpg|Pac-Man Party's prototype box art thumbnail2.jpg|Pac-Man Party's offical cover New blinky.jpg|Blinky in Pac-Man Party Pink.png|Pinky in Pac-Man Party Inky.png|Inky in Pac-Man Party Clyde.png|Clyde in Pac-Man Party Patra.png|Patra the Fox from Pac-Man Party Pac-Man P.png|Pac-Man in Pac-Man Party Pmp10.jpg|Woofa from Pac-Man Party Pmp11.jpg|Roger from Pac-Man Party ''Pac-Man Party' is a ''Pac-Man game for the Nintendo Wii. It was released on November 16, 2010. It is similar to the Mario Party series and Monopoly games for the Wii. The player walks around the board placing castles on spaces. If the COM player (or the second player) lands on one of these castles, they will be forced to fight in a Mini-Game with whoever put the castle there. All characters have a new look. For Example: Pac-Man's Eyes are blue and Clyde is quite obese. The game was also released on the Nintendo 3DS on November 18, 2011. Story While checking the mail one day, Pac-Man, found a letter from Mr. Cookie, the manager of the Cookie Pac-Dot factory saying that a thief is planning to steal his recipe to a batch of extra-powerful Power Pellets. Not long afterwards Blinky rammed into Pac-Man stealing the recipe in the process leaving Pac-Man to chase after him. Pac-Man will challenge the Ghost Gang again and meet new friends. Cast *Pac-Man *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Patra *Woofa *Roger *Captain Tentacle *Arachne *Idmon *Krakken *Bearzerk *Mr. Cookie *Pooka *Fygar Levels, Stages and Bosses (Wii and 3DS Mode) Story & Party Modes *Greenwood Grove (Boss: Captian Tentacle) *Mirage Oasis (Boss: Arachne) (Wii only) *Spooky Hallow (Boss: Idmon) *Crystal Cliffs (Boss: Krakken) (Wii only) *Celebration Avenue (Final Boss: Bearzerk) Story & Party Modes *Greenwood Grove 3D (Boss: Captain Tentacle) *Spooky Hallow 3D (Boss: Idmon) *Celebration Avenue 3D (Final Boss: Bearzerk) Mini-Games *Spaghetti Roll-up *Master Angler *Bottle Rocket Blast-off *Incoming Fruit! *Gummy Catapults *Jiggling Gelatin *Pac-Man Hustle *Pizza Party *Holiday Hustle *Pac-Pool *Pooka Pop *Bumpin' Trapeze *Haunted Pumpkins *Sky Climbers *Danger Dish *Icy Islands *Pac-Man Tea Party *Dangerous Diamond *Cannon Jump *Snowball Sumo *Pac-Volley *Chick Magnet *Food Shuffle *Frantic Furnace *Pop 'N Balloons *Crazy Conveyor *Pac-Logger *Hot Foot Hop *Rolling Blocks *Paint Rolling Rivals *Wobbly Ice Cream *Cookie Stamper *Chocolate Chompers *Water Bike Wipeout *Pole Position *Bumper Jumper *Candy Crash *The Great Soda Escape *Food Javelin Cookout *Doughnut Holes *Pac-Golf *Candy Bandits *Siege *Crazy Curling *Sheep Shearing *Oasis or Bust *Cobra Charmer *Showdown with Captain Tentacles *Showdown with Krakken *Showdown with Idmon *Showdown with Arachne *Showdown with Bearzerk Classic Mode *''Pac-Man'''-1980'' -See main article Pac-Man. *''Galaga-1981'' Incoming Galaxian fighters detected! These legions from the planet Galaga will stop at nothing to invade Earth so you'll have to fly your Gyaraga fighter into battle and shoot em up. If your fighter's captured in a tractor beam then shoot the enemy fighter that has it captured to get twice the fire power! *''Dig Dug-1982''''' Many creatures lurk below the Earth's surface waiting to attack unsuspecting humans. Defeat them as a human with a drill and pump weapon Taizo Hori! (a.k.a. Mr. Driller or Dig Dug) Trivia *This game is thought to have replaced the silently canceled game Pac-Man Carnival. *The 3DS story mode is much shorter due to there being two less world's. Princess Patra is now met in spooky hallow and Woofa is now at celebration ave. External Links The games official website Pac-Man.com Category:Games Category:List of Namco games Category:List of Pac-Man games Category:Pac-Man series Category:Namco's Games Category:wii games